


Finding you again

by ktheguardian



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-05-12 10:46:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19227613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ktheguardian/pseuds/ktheguardian
Summary: Kagome was pulled down the bone eaters well when she was 18. Staying until she was 20 to rebuild the jewel and defeat Naraku and his allies. A jealous she wolf made a wish sending Kagome back to the future after discovering the Shikon Miko had mated the Wolf Prince. Not realizing our miko was carrying the heir to the Wolf Prince. Now back in her own time Kagome is learning to live life as a single mother to their son. Since Inuyasha never sensed any Youkai in her era, it's believed the great wolf prince died long before she was born. A chance encounter at a local store leads Kagome to Rin. Mate to the Western Lord Sesshomaru. They've brought her into their family and now care for her and her son as their own. But dark things are lurking in the shadows. Secrets are revealed and some come crashing back into Kagome's life. What's a girl to do?





	1. Chapter 1

She couldn't believe it. After waiting years for Kouga to love her, she's forced to watch the love of her life love another woman. She bores his mark on her neck. Showcasing for all to see the new Alpha female of the wolf tribe. And worst of her Ayame's own grandfather had blessed the union! 

_Traitors. All of them._

Yes the Shikon Miko had help defeat Naraku and avenge their people but she was  **not** a wolf. How could she help lead the tribes if she wasn't even one of them? 

Ayame huffed and puffed near a tree as she watched everyone celebrate the reunion of friends and family coming back to life after the battle was over. Little did she know she was about to change everything. A dark spirit lerking in the shadows closer to her, enjoying the sight of the young she wolf pouting. Seething with anger for the Miko from the future.

"You know that should be you. In his arms. Celebrating with your packs." The voice spoke so icily it sent shivers up the she wolfs spine.

"Who goes there?" She whispered to the trees, not having sensed anyone near while she wallowed in her own pity.

"I could help you. Get rid of the Miko and the wolf prince would be all yours. To rule your tribes together. To give him pups. To live your wildest dreams." the ghostly figure whispered. A dark grin formed on his features that could mean nothing good.

"H-how do you think to get rid of her? He'd never take me especially if I killed her." Ayame explained. Eyes darting towards the group of celebrating wolves and humans.

"Who said anything about killing her? The Shikon Miko comes from 500 hundred years in the future. She doesn't belong here and she surely does not belong with  **your** prince. What if you sent her back?"

"How would I do that? And what good would it do? Kouga is a strong youkai he'll easily live 500 years to be with her again." She hissed clenching her fist at her side. Who was this figure and why was he toying with her heart? He isn't bringing up any valid point to help, only angering the she wolf more!

"Why using the Shikon no tama of course! They must wait for the moon to finish filling before she can make the wish. She'll wish it away, stay here and be your Alpha. For his efforts the wolf will be King. Tribe leader. Chief. She will be his queen and the mother to his heirs. What you're doing is actually helping everyone. She is not strong enough to be Alpha, it will doom the tribe's. They are just too blind to see it. She will surely miss her family and friends. She is what they call a modern girl. She does not belong here and it will hurt her in the end as well. BY sending her back your tribes will thrive. She can live the life she was meant to back in her own time and find her own happiness." The ghostly figured explained.

Hearing it out loud actually made perfect sense. The jewel cannot grant a selfish wish. By sending her back Ayame is not only helping her people, she's helping the strange Miko from the future. To give her happiness with a mortal like she should!

"How do I get the jewel?" She asked, a fire sparking in her soul. Determination oozed from her every pore. The wolf was hers!

The smirk on the figures face grew so wide. One would think his face was going to split in half.

"For safe keeping they have put the jewel at the top of the shrine steps. Where Lady Kikyo was first laid to rest. Sneak to the top, snatch the jewel and wish with all your heart my koi." 

Snapping her head to the shrine steps, hope gleamed in her jade eyes.

"Thank you. I apologize i did not catch your name I wish to thank you properly. Maybe name our first son after you."

"Onigumo my dear. Onigumo is my name. I have died and now moving on to the next world but your sadness pinged my heart. Consider this your wedding gift." He smiled wickedly.

"Thank you Onigumo for all your wisdom. I hope to meet you again someday, as Alpha your line will be protected by mine. I must hurry the moon has filled and I can hear discussion of making the wish.

Onigumo watched with utter disbelief that his plan had actually worked. The redhead wolf sped away as quickly as she could fulfilling his dark wishes.

"Yes my dear I do hope to meet you again. To see the damage done. To come back and finally rid the world of that wretched girl." Slowly the world opened up and swallowed Onigumo's wretched soul. Sending him to hell where he truly belonged. To his dismay he would not see the she wolf steal the jewel and betray all those she loved. But his plan has been set in motion already and soon he would be back. For the Shikon Miko and the wolf pup that grows in her womb. It was too early for anyone to sense the child growing but he made one last deal. Thankfully Kanna's mirror had showed him a glimpse of what was to come and Onigumo knew he could rise again.

* * *

 

Ayame raced up the steps to the holy hut where they laid Lady Kikyo to rest. She must be quick or they will see her. How would she possibly explain her plan? They would call her crazy, even cast her out! No one was thinking properly and she had to do what was right for everyone!

 _Footsteps. Lots of them._  

She had to be quick. Scanning the room her eyes fell on the small pearl looking gem on a silk pillow. Beaming she snatched up the jewel and cleared her mind.

"Shikon no tama hear my wish, hear the purity of my heart. I wish to send Lady Kagome back to her time! The Shikon Miko has done enough for us and as our duty to repay we must give her the happiness she deserves!" Ayame chanted, clutching the jewel to her heart. Eyes slammed shut praying to every God out there to listen to her pleads.

Slowly opening her eyes the figure of Midoriko stood before her. Pulling Ayame to her feet, Midoriko gives the she wolf an odd look.

"You are not Lady Kagome, yet you make the wish on the Shikon no tama. Why?" Midoriko inquired.

"The others are-aren't thinking and it's up to me to fix a mistake before it's made. Lady Kagome does not belong here. She belongs in her future with no youkai to threaten her existence. My tribe will suffer if their leader's mate is weak. I'm trying to save everyone. Like she saved us from naraku." Ayame stammered trying to hold herself together. The others were approaching quickly and she was running out of time.

"Listen to my heart priestess! i just want what is right for everyone. In her time she will be happy!"

Midoriko could not argue. The Shikon Miko did not belong in the feudal era. She had put her life on the line several times to save others and bring Naraku to his end. Given up time with her own family and friends to continue traveling to and from this era. The she wolf may have other intentions but she was right. The Shikon Miko deserved happiness. And with what Midoriko could sense, in about 9 months she would have that.

A boy with thick black hair and cobalt blue eyes would be born from her womb. 

Lady Kagome's child deserved to be safe. Away from Youkai and away from this place.

"I do not fully know your intentions but you are right. Lady Kagome deserves to be safe. For this I will grant your wish. I will send her back and destroy the jewel."

"Shikon no tama hear my wish, take lady Kagome and the sacred jewel out of this time forever!"

* * *

A deep flash of white emerged from the hut causing the survivors to stop dead in their tracks. The Wolf  ~~Prince~~ King stood in front of his mate to protect her from the new danger that may come their way. There wasn't a way in hell he would let his woman slip away after just getting her in his grasp. The night before the battle, Kagome had made it perfectly clear that she and the hanyou could never be together in that way. That she had come to love her wolf prince and agreed to be his mate. Knowing if she agreed she would never be able to go home again. She would share his life span and live to see her time but there would be no more traveling through the well.

With a beaming grin the ebony haired priestess accepted. Sealed their deal with a searing kiss and throes of passion ending in fangs piercing ivory skin. A deep howl that echoed in the mountains to celebrate the new Alpha female.

They had just won and he would not lose her before their lives started. But the light overtook everything. Blinding everyone and making the landscape around them disappear. 

 _ **What's happening?**_ A scream coming from his lover's lips.

Turning on his heel he cannot tear his eyes away from the sight before him. 

His mate. His lover. His entire world was being pulled towards the bone eaters well. No matter how hard he tugged or how many of his comrades grabbed ahold of Kagome they force was too strong. Pumping his legs as fast as they would go he reached the well as she descended down the stone walls.

_KAGOME!!!_

Multiple screams tore from multiple throats as everyone watched in horror as their friend and family member was ripped from their lives. After the blue light dissipated from the well the world came crashing back around them. Multiple wolves, humans and others stood stunned at the scene before them. Their friend and savior was gone. In a flash of blue light, unaware of what the lurking she wolf had done.

"Don't worry guys I can just go through the well and bring her back." Inuyasha spoke with such confiedence. It almost put them at ease.

Almost.

The Hanyou made a run for the well and dove in. Only to be greeted by packed earth at the bottom.

But he felt nothing. No shocks, no beam of light, none of the sounds or smells from Kagome's world. Inuyasha tried multiple times. Slamming himself back down the well to retrieve his friend. Others joined in. Praying and offering gifts to the gods to let her come back to them. Kikyo had built a shrine at the well. Hoping her and Miroku's holy powers would be enough to allow her passage back to their time.

Nothing worked. No matter what they tried it was just an old well.

And that, that killed the wolf king.

He begged and pleaded and shed so many tears wishing he could have his mate back. He would give up everything to have her in his arms again. He slept near the well every night for weeks. No moving away in case by the grace of the gods she would come hurling back into their lives. His wolves worried for their king. He would not eat, barely slept and cried so painfully when no one was looking. They brought the biggest and strongest of all youkai to try and force themselves down the well. Maybe you just had to break through the layer of dirt to get to her!

They dug deeper and deeper until it was useless.

Shippou cried. He used all sorts of fox tricks to bring back his mother. He would give up all the candy in the world if it meant his family would be whole again. Sango and Miroku felt numb. Their sister was gone. She would not be here to celebrate their upcoming marriage or see the birth of their children. She would not get to see Inuyasha and Kikyo finally be together as a normal couple. She would not see Rin grow or be there when Kaede passed away.

**How could this even happen? Why were they being punished!**

Angry pleas from the wolf kings throat as he screamed into the night. Ripping apart trees and burning demons to the ground if they dare step into his path. Stopping only when he got to the cliff where he last spent his happy moments with Kagome. Where they laid sealing their bond. Making love as if they were the only two people on this Earth. Kouga knew Kagome had not been touched in any sort of way. It made his chest swell with pride to be his mate's first and only. He made sure to be slow and gentle. To show her she made the right choice. And now? He wasn't sure he would ever get to see her again. To hear her laugh or get lost in her skin. To see her swollen with his pups. To watch her gather herbs in the gardens she had planted like she enjoyed so much. To see her be the Alpha female he knew she could be! 

How unfair was life?

Meanwhile a guilty jade eyed she wolf stood in the shadows watching the pain unfold. Seeing her comrades mourn the loss of the human girl. Even the hanyou who betrayed her for his first love mourned. Lady Kikyo woke everyday and prayed for her safe return. Her wolf king died a little everyday that she was not around. She knew they would hurt after her loss but not this much! Time seemed to have stilled the day the Shikon Miko went back to her own time.

 _It isn't supposed to be like this! We are supposed to be stronger because of this! And now everyone is ready to die because she's gone!_ The she wolfs inner thoughts roared at her. She sat curled against a tree silently sobbing as she realized that even without the human girl interfering she still lost.

"Ayame? What are you doing out here by yourself?" She heard a gentle voice ask her, snapping her red puffy eyes up to see the concerned look on Ginta's face.

"Nothing Ginta I am just thinking." She mumbled, not wanting to worry the beta or reveal what she had done to them.

Ginta didn't believe the redheaded she wolf. Maybe she was just as hurt as everyone else about Sister's abrupt departure!

He slowly sunk down on the tree trunk next to Ayame and wrapped a strong arm around her shoulders. He had no right of course. He was a Beta after all and she was one of the Elder's granddaughter but she needed comfort. Wolves were touchy creatures. Nuzzling and being close especially when one was in pain was apart of their nature. He knew Ayame was in love with his Alpha but Kouga belonged to Kagome.

"It is okay to miss sister Ayame but we will get her back." He whispered leaning his head on top of hers. He felt the she wolf tense for a moment before relaxing into his hold.

"What makes you think I miss her? We hated each other." She hissed as loud as her whisper to go.

"You may have been angry at sis for loving Kouga but she makes him happy. And she cared about you. Back when you first came back screeching about being Kouga's fiancee, she ripped him a new one for playing with your feelings. And that was way before he even started courting her or before she had feelings for him. When she started to fall for him she cried to me and Hakkaku about you. How she couldn't hurt you and how awful she felt because she had come to love him. When Kouga approached her about their courting and eventual mating she  **made** him swear that he would find a good man for you. Someone to love you the way you deserved and to treat you like the princess that you are. She made a permanent place in the tribe for you if you decided to not go back to the North." Ginta explained causing the jade eyed wolf to burst into tears.

She had been SO awful to this human girl and this human still cared for her and her well being! What has she done? Realization hit Ayame like a ton of bricks. Sobbing loudly she curled herself into Ginta's hold. Letting the Beta stroke her hair and whisper kindness into her ear. Kindness she did not deserve. She had to fix this! She had to admit her wrongs and find a way to bring Kagome back to them!

"Onigumo!" The she wolf sprang up from the Betas hold, a new sense of determination taking over her scent as she knew what she had to do! If she could contact Onigumo and admit her wrongs maybe he could help her open the well.

"Onigumo? Ayame what would you want with that rotten bastard?"

That surely got the she wolfs attention. Rotten bastard? How did Ginta know Onigumo?

"Ginta how do you know him?" She inquired, worry threading its way into her scent. Her heart beginning to pick up in pace.

"We all know him Ayame. Naraku was an evil bastard and thanks to sister he is gone, burning in Hell forever." Ginta explained rising to his feet approaching the timid wolf. His nose did not play tricks on him he could smell her fear, her uneasiness and something else he could not quite place.

"What does Naraku have to do with Onigumo?" She held her breathe.

No. No no no. There is no way this is headed where she believes it's heading.

"Ayame Naraku IS Onigumo. Onigumo was his human name before he became that thing.' He spat wit more venom in his voice than Naraku's insects. "Are you sure you are feeling well? I could take you to a healer." He questioned, raising his brow as he heard her heart race even more.

"I am fine Ginta, I must be a little disoriented from the crying I've done." reaching a hand out to grasp his much larger one she gave it a gentle squeeze and a small smile. "Thank you for comforting me, I appreciate your kindness."

Ginta gave his best grin as her words. "Of course Ayame. I better head back to Kouga, make sure he's eating at all."

He stopped before heading out of the clearing calling over his shoulder "I'll always be here if you need me." He couldn't let the she wolf see his blush, he ran off before he could hear her reply.

She smiled. She smiled a real genuine smile at the Betas words. He cared for her. They all did and what had she done? Taken away their Alpha female.

_This is what he fucking wanted! He wanted me to get rid of her! Even in death the bastard is still getting others to do his bidding._

"I have to make this right, I have to help the pack and we have to get Kagome back." Ayame spoke to no one in particular as she sped away. Thinking of every healer and magical being she knew. She would track them down and force them to open that god forsaken well. She would apologize and deal with the consequences of her actions. Be cast out but she would bring Kagome back to where she belonged.

But in this forest you should be careful where you lay. You never know what tree will be listening to your pain.

* * *

Meanwhile back in the present in the very well laid the Shikon Miko, clutching her knees to her chest tears streaming down her puffy cheeks as sobs tore from her throat. She can smell the small amount of blood from her cuts and scrapes. Kagome has lost count on how many times she's jumped down the well only to be met with disappointment. To feel the hard ground under her rear as hit the bottom time and time again. It's been a few days since she was thrown back to her time and every second has been spent praying and begging to go back. She loved her family. Her mom, Souta and grandpa. And all her friends but she belonged in the Feudal Era. She belonged with Kouga!

And here she was sobbing at the bottom of a dried up well begging to see him again. She hasn't eaten in days. And she feels absolutely sick to her stomach but she's scared. Scared if she spends a second away she will miss her chance to go back. She can hear her family above her, whispering about what to do and how heartbroken they are about what has happened. She feels the latter being moved as her eyes see her family members making their way to the bottom with her.

Souta is bigger now. Taller and shaggy black hair that all the girls in his class love. Stronger too as she feels the muscle in his bicep flex when he slings his arm around her shoulder.

Her mother sits across from her children. Smiling sadly at the sight before her. Her first born is so broken that she can't even more. And there isn't anything Miyu can do for her daughter. No amount of sweets or shopping can mend the break in her sweet girls soul. 

Kagome's grandfather is the last to make it in the well. Being older he must really take his time getting down. He doesn't need to add a broken hip to the list of things wrong with his family. He sits on the other side of his granddaughter and grasps her hand. They all sit there for awhile just listening to her choked sobs. Her mumbles as to how it isn't fair. How she loves them but she wants to go back. Lee bows his head and prays. He prays for his granddaughter's soul and her happiness. How he and the rest of their little family would give up everything to give theirgirl the one gift she desires.

Lee can remember when Kagome was a little girl. Bright blue eyes and bouncy pigtails swinging as she skipped everywhere she went. How she would curl up on his lap as he read her bedtime stories. How much she is like his son in everything she does. How selfless she is in every situation and never asking for anything in return. How can the gods punish her like this? How can they break this sweet young woman's heart?

After awhile the candles in the well house above begin to dim. Kagome's breathing has calmed but she still feels sick. Like she's going to vomit at any second. 

And then she does. She purges the empty contents of her stomach while gasping for breath. It splashes back at her and now she really needs to go back inside and shower.

Kagome thinks nothing of it. The struggle of her emotions has finally wore down her body. As Kagome is purging she feels the bite mark on her neck. Rubs it while she vomits. Holding it for dear life. But Miyu knows. She exchanges a look with her father in law that speaks volumes of what is to come.

Miyu only knows because she was the same way.

She discovered she was pregnant both times by randomly vomiting the contents of her stomach. She worries for her daughter. She knows this next chapter will be hard. Kagome is young and now she is alone. 

To raise a baby without any idea when or if she will see the father again.

The small family climbs from the well and falls back into the main house. Miyu draws a bath for her daughter and makes an excuse of needing to run to the store for more milk for tomorrow's breakfast.

Running into the pharmacy she grabs a pregnancy test, makes her purchase and all but speeds back to her home. Kagome is just now drying off when Miyu enters the bathroom with the box in hand. Handing it over to Kagome she braces herself for the meltdown that is about to happen. But they have to be sure. If Kagome is pregnant she needs to nourish her body for her baby to grow.

Kagome laughs and all but throws the box to the ground. Shaking her head vigorously as there wasn't anyway she could be pregnant. Her and Kouga had only been together one time! But the look her mother gives her causes a sinking feeling in her gut. She reaches down and rips the box open. Revealing three sticks and a small cup. Quickly doing her business in the up she uncaps all three tests and submerges them inside the liquid.

She's quick to recap them and set them on the counter. Her mother sets a timer and they huddle together on the bathroom floor while they wait for the results. 

Kagome can't even think let alone breathe. It's like these three minutes are three years when finally she hears the beeping of the timer.

"Do you want me to check for you?" Miyu whispers as she strokes her daughters hair.

"No I-I need to do this for myself." Slowly she rises to her feet and approaches the counter. Gathering up the sticks in her hand and closing her eyes as she flips them over to reveal her fate. Slowly reopening them she sees it.

Three bright pink positive signs staring back at her.

They're dark pink and strong. Not the slightest bit faint which only meant one thing.

A baby would be joining their family soon.

Her baby.

**_His baby._ **

She collapses back to the floor as a new sob rips from her throat. It's so loud and painful it sends her brother and grandfather rushing to the small bathroom. And there they see it. A sobbing Kagome clutching positive pregnancy tests in her hands.

Oh Gods how unfair you are.


	2. Chapter 2

It's been a few weeks since Kagome has discovered her pregnancy. She slim in her waistline so she can already feel herself rounding out a bit. She still goes to the well daily. But cannot jump down like she used to. She slowly descends down the latter and prays the ground will swallow her. To see the beam of light and be back in Kouga's arms. To share their good news.

They were going to have a baby.

She's enrolled in school. Basic classes for now so that when the baby comes she won't be too overwhelmed. She needed to decide her major anyways. Medicine or business. She's been wondering how she was gonna do all of this.

How was she going to raise a baby and work and do school? She supposes she will have to ask her mother. Her mother did just fine after her dad walked out. Working hard to pay the bills and still finding time to make it to all of her children's school events. If she could be half the mother Mya Higurashi was, her baby would be just fine.

She couldn't help fighting the sadness that clearly burst from her every pore. She wanted Kouga. She wanted to see his face when he heard she was pregnant. See him hold their baby when he or she would come out into the world. Teach them how to shift into wolf form and ride a bike. It just wasn't fair. But she had not given up hope. She had begun her own research to find the wolf king. To bring him to her and his heir.

But for now she would settle for the little life she was creating for her and their baby. The library she worked for was run by an older woman who understood the situation and gave great hours with decent pay. School was easy and she was able to even do some classes from home or at work.

Being back in the modern era was  _different_ to say the least. She couldn't survive off ramen noodles anymore so it was time to get back to her cooking. She could use the practice before the baby made its way to the world. Which led her back to the task at hand.

 _Soy sauce._ She had run out during her latest cooking trial and needed more to finish the recipe. And by the little flutters she was feeling in her belly, baby was as hungry as she was. Browsing the aisles until she found soy sauce, Kagome was lost in her own thoughts. Not even noticing the pair of chocolate brown eyes bulging out of someone's skull.

Across the store stood a petite woman with medium length black hair and chocolate brown eyes. Next to her was a young man carrying the groceries the woman had picked up to purchase.

* * *

"Jaken." the woman whispered.

"Yes Lady Rin? What is it?"

"Do you see that young woman over there? Does she not look familiar? Do you feel like we should know her?"

"She does look familiar Lady RIn but she could just be another employee of Master Sesshormaru's. Come now we must be going, Lord Sesshomaru will wonder where you've gone.

The chocolate eyed woman felt the man next to her move towards the registers but she was frozen into place. Something about this woman is something she knew. Figuring a closer look wouldn't hurt Rin moved to the aisle Kagome was browsing in. Nothing came to mind. 

_'I must really be losing it.' Rin thought to herself. 'No sense in stalking a stranger in the grocery store I better move on to the registers with Jaken before he has a fit.'_

Walking past Kagome to head to the front of the store she felt it. She  ** _felt_** the holy energy surging around her. She heard the light crackling noise it made when it came in contact with her skin. Dropping the bottle of fish sauce she carried in her hand and sending it smashing to the floor, her feet stayed rooted to the ground as Kagome spun around after hearing the crash.

Their eyes locked and that's when it hit her.

"Lady Kagome." Rin spoke with a shaky breathe. How was she here? Rin had seen her get ripped down the well 500 years ago, never to be seen or heard from again. But here she was clear as day in the super market buying soy sauce.

"Ho-how do you know my name?" Kagome inquired. glancing between the strange woman and the exit. Maybe she could do without soy sauce.

Before she even realized what was happening she was rushing towards the exit away from the chocolate eyed woman. 

"That's enough crazy for one day. I'm sure I can do without soy sauce. Or I can come back when that lady is gone. But then she heard it. Frantic footsteps behind her and the woman's voice yelling her name followed by a man's voice calling out the other woman's name. 

"Kagome! Kagome please wait I have to talk to you!" Rin shouted as she tried to catch up to the priestess.

"Lady Rin! Lady Rin wait a minute!" Jaken yelled behind her as he tried to catch up to the duo.

 _'Rin? Why does that sound so familiar? Maybe I do know her? But the only RIn I know is from....'_ Her thoughts trailed off as she gasped at the realization. Turning sharply around and ramming into Rin, sending both the women to the ground. SHe then saw it. The eyes and the hair and the way she smiled.

"Rin... is that- is that you?"

"Lady Kagome is it So good to see you." Rin beamed rushing to her knees to hug the priestess.

Finally after a few moments the young man following Rin caught up, panting ad gasping for breath.

"Lady Rin you mustn't run off! Lord Sesshomaru will have my head if anything were to happen to you."

"i understand Jaken I will be sure to speak to my husband regarding you keeping your head. He will be glad to know I only ran off to see a friend." Rin spoke softly peering up at the man behind her. "Jaken you remember Lady Kagome don't you?"

"La-lady Kagome? From before? The one with Inuyasha?

 Jaken stared in bewilderment at the sight before him. Five hundred years ago he watched the young woman be pulled down the bone eaters well. Never to be seen again. He saw how deeply it affected Inuyasha's gang and the wolf tribe but no one ever knew what happened to her. Now she was crying hugging Lady Rin. He reached his hand down to her shoulder and gave a squeeze, jumping back in surprise that she was real. She was really here!

"Lady Kagome may I say it is an honor to see you again." He spoke with such poise it was hard to believe this was same little troll that used to be so mean to her.

"A pleasure Jaken." Kagome beamed. All was forgiven. She never expected to see anyone ever again so she would take what she could get.

**Wait**

"Jaken did you just say Lord Sesshomaru? As in THAT Sesshomaru? He's still in Japan? I- uh I have so many-"

"Kagome relax and take a deep breath. Are you free right now? I was going home to fix dinner for everyone. Please say you'll come. I'm sure Sesshy would die to see you! And we have questions of our own." Rin stood extending her hand to the young woman still on the ground on the streets of Tokyo.

"Yeah I'm uh- I'm free just let me call my mother so she won't worry if that's alright." Kagome fidgeted nervously. 

"Of course sweetie! Let me run back inside and pay for my things and apologize about that bottle I broke. Jaken stay with Kagome and make sure she is okay please." As Rin practically glided back into the store, Kagome pulled out her phone to call her mother. 

She hesitated. This was new. She didn't know the full details yet and she didn't want to get anyone's hopes up about  ** _him._**

A text.

A text could work.

_"Hey mom, I ran into some old friends from **before**. I'm going to spend some time with them and figure some stuff out. Sorry for the mess in the kitchen I will clean it I promise. I just need to do this. Love you. Talk to you tonight."_

Shaking off her dress while waiting for Rin she noticed a different kind of look from Jaken. 

"What is it Jaken?" She asked worried she had flashed someone in her tumble or got dirt on her dress.

"Do forgive me if this is too forward Lady Kagome but being a demon I have my heightened senses." He trailed off eyeing her belly. Not wanting to cause any discomfort for his master's old friend.

"Yo-you can tell can't you?" Bringing a hand up to her slightly swollen abdomen. A sad smile lit up her features.

jaken cleared his throat at the uncomfortable silence that had spread between the two of them. "Um yes Lady Kagome I um, I can tell you are with child. The Wolf King correct?"

She nodded not trusting her voice to speak. Knowing the mention of her mate would only bring sadness.

She was having his baby and she was almost sure he was already dead.

Rin watched from the front doors of the store with tears brimming in her eyes. She had an idea after seeing her abdomen but seeing the scene before her unfold confirmed her thoughts.

Lady Kagome was going to have a baby.

But the father has been gone for at least 200 years. Along with his tribe and even her Hanyou brother-in-law.

Now Lady Kagome would be alone to raise her and her mates child. A Hanyou in modern day Tokyo. Wiping her eyes she made her way back to the pair. Shining the kindest smile she can muster.

"Thank you for waiting. Come along the car is being pulled around front. Sesshy and my boys don't like to be kept waiting.

Just then a black town care pulled to the front of the store. A man in a driver's uniform stepped out to greet Rin and take her purchases to the trunk. Jaken opened the door for Rin and waited for Kagome to settle in next to her before closing the door and heading to the front seat with the driver. Pulling away from the store Rin began idle chit chat to see how Kagome was dong. Saving her big questions for when they were in front of Sesshomaru, so he could get the information as well.

* * *

 Later that evening Kagome sat in the plush dinning chairs of the Tashio dinning hall. Surrounded by what looked to be hundreds of plates from all over the globe. Being pregnant has made her need to eat all of the time. She silently wondered if it was because her baby was part demon. Maybe she could ask Rin later for advice. Considering Rin had birthed two wonderful young men. Who reside across from her at the table.

The eldest man is Kai. Tall and stern like his father. Extremely polite and very business focused as he discussed many on-going projects their company had going during the duration of the meal. He smiled at Kagome with a sincerity that made her feel warm inside. That this entire night hadn't been a horrific idea.

Their youngest child, also being another male is Amon. Just as tall as his brother but goofy. He's made countless jokes throughout the dinner just to make Kagome smile when the conversation hit a tense topic, such as his deceased Hanyou uncle or the friends she had lost when she came back to her Era. Amon is only about 200 years old but looks like your average 18 year old. Kai is about 450 and looks to be 21. Rin and Sesshomaru have done wonderful jobs with their children and their empire that they've built.

Suddenly Kagome feels very out of place. She's just a college student who barely can cover her expenses with her library job. Not to mention she's pregnant with a wolf demon pup. She's sure they can smell her anxiety cause Amon gives her a small sad smile and reaches for her hand across the table. Not in a romantic way but more brotherly than anything. 

Sesshomaru has remained quiet throughout the dinner and Kagome can only guess is because he does not actually care about her existence. This was just a nice surprise for Rin. She doubts this will become a regular thing. And the sadness threatens to bring her dinner back up her throat. Kagome slams her eyes shut to keep the tears from falling. She takes a few moments to take deep calming breaths. She won't allow her broken heart to destroy this nice evening she's had with the Tashio family. When she opens her eyes Rin has moved to stand behind her boys. A hand on each of their shoulders. They all wear the same sad expression. Kai has taken her other hand in his and given a gentle squeeze. It feels the same as Amon's, brotherly and full of kindness for all she's had to endure. Kagome jumps as she feels hands grasp her shoulders from behind. She looks over at the hands and roams up where she's met with golden eyes that surprisingly are soft. Sad for the small human woman under his palms.

Sesshomaru clears his throat and speaks in a whisper, as if he's almost scared his volume will hurt her.

"Kagome this Sesshomaru would like to thank you. For coming to the past and saving us. For saving this Sesshomaru's Rin. For dealing with my baka brother and everything in between. Without you my life wouldn't be the same." He takes a moment to gather his breath. Or perhaps his courage to continue as he peers over at his family. His mate and their two cubs. Smiling he continues as he peers back down to the human woman. "I did not care for humans until I met Rin. And even then I was not always kind but, she's done so much for me. She's stood by me and I could never imagine being without her like you are without your mate." His grip tightens on her shoulders as he prepares for his next statement. 

"Inuyasha disappeared centuries ago. Kaede had died and the village was no longer kind to him so he left. He took the little kit with him and joined the Eastern Wolf Tribe. Mated a pretty she-wolf with her Alpha's blessing. Around the time Kai was about a hundred years old, his entire tribe disappeared. They left the mountains and we never saw them again. Trust me I've looked. We have never forgot about you and we had hoped we would see you again. To see you and your mate and everyone be happy. When Rin was pregnant with Amon a trusted friend of mine had told me the Eastern Wolf Tribe perished." He had to stop due to the shaking he felt in his hands. The strong scent of salt and agony hit his nostrils.

Rin's crying. Thick wet tears streaming down her face. This tiny woman had done so much for everyone. Gave up years of her life to save the past and now her happiness is gone. Her mate is dead. All her friends are gone and now she's to bear his heir alone.

Kagome's ugly crying now. Full on tears, hyperventilating and begging every god out there for it to be a lie. For him to come waltzing in that door and tell her he's back. To put his large hands on her womb and feel his child growing.

It takes Kagome by surprise when she feels two pairs of strong arms circle her sides. Two heads laid upon her chest, nuzzling to make her heart stop hurting. She opens her eyes and sees Kai and Amon smiling sadly back at her. She reaches her arms around their heads and continues to sob. Sob like no one's ever seen.

Sesshomaru is still behind her squeezing her shoulders. Trying to give the human woman time to process what this means.

Her mate is dead. Her child will grow up without a father. She will never be able to love anyone the way she had loved him. And he knows she's realizing that right now. 

After several moments of silence, Rin speaks up drawing everyone's attention to her.

"Kagome I could never imagine the pain you are feeling and I am so sorry you had to learn all of this from us. We did not bring you here to break your heart all over again. We brought you here for a reason." Rin smiled as she saw her boys nod and Sesshomaru met her eyes and agreed. 

"Kagome we would like you and your baby to be apart of our family."

The world had stopped. Kagome was in disbelief. Had she heard her correctly?

As if reading her thoughts, Kai bounced himself up and rounded the table to stand near his mother. "Don't worry you heard right Kagome. I feel I'm in the position to speak for my family when I say this. Our family has always felt incomplete. Like something was missing. You are not aware of this but my mother lost her third child. A female pup that died in the womb. With you here tonight and seeing how easily you mesh with us I believe that pup was destined to pass so we could make room for you and your baby. I don't want you think we are using you as a replacement or that you should feel pressured by my statements." He paused to see nods of approval from his family members before continuing. "We could never imagine your pain but we could care for you the way a demon tribe should. Help you raise the Hanyou inside your womb. Your life line now shares that of your mates and your child. Soon you'll stop aging as quickly as those around you. In a couple of decades everyone you know will be gone. But we will always be there. For you and your son."

Kagome's eyes widened at his statements. She did not know Rin had lost a child. She did not know why they were wanting her as their family member. But hearing the word son shocked her the most.

They were demons afterall they would be able to smell the gender of the child long before modern technology would be able to tell her if it was a boy or girl. She peered down to the small bump under her sundress. She felt an instinct to protect this child. It felt stronger than any human could possibly imagine. To give  **him** everything he will ever want.

Before she realized what was happening a joyous laugh escaped her throat. Soon she was doubling over clutching her stomach as laughter escaped her mouth and throat. The kami's would take away the only man she's truly ever loved but his replacement would be even better.

A boy.

She didn't need to wait the six more months of pregnancy to tell this child would be the spitting image of his father. Inky black hair that shown blue in the light. Cobalt stormy blue eyes. A laugh that was so infectious you couldn't help but chuckle along.

By the time she collected herself everyone was staring as if she had lost her mind. And granted she probably had. Here she was a mere human in the same room as the Western Lord Sesshormaru and his family. He who was probably over a thousand years old. Pregnant with the Wolf King's heir where she got pregnant in the Feudal Era. And now she was being asked to join their family.

But for the first time since being forced back through the well, she felt happiness. She felt like she wasn't all alone. So without further waiting she simply nodded. A bright smile beaming from her lips as both males rushed over to hug their new sister. Seeing her new 'parents' standing off to the side smiling and embracing one another.

She would be okay. And her boy would be loved.


	3. Chapter 3

She is now his daughter. Sister to his sons. Her new mother's favorite child much to her sons faux dismay.

After that night Kagome continued to go to school and work. She spent many nights at the Tashio family mansion enjoying her new family's company. A few weeks after joining the family Kagome's grandfather died. He was already old and sick but was joyous that his family was going to be okay. The Tashio's welcomed Mrs. Higurashi and young Souta with open arms. Even going as far as to completely pay off the shrine to where they would never need donations again. Paying for Grandfather's funeral and a posh boarding school for Souta. So he can get his name out there and focus on becoming a real pro soccer player. 

It wasn't until Kagome had reached her eighth month did her new family really throw her through a loop. Kagome had planned on living at home with her mother. Using part of her room as the nursery for the baby. But according to Sesshomaru that simply wouldn't do. Not that there was anything wrong with the Shrine but a wolf prince needed a home. A good home for him and his mother. She was after all the Alpha.

So when Rin and the boys put a blindfold on Kagome and made her promise not to look until they said so she instantly become worried. They pulled her from the town car and marched her up the steps of a gorgeous three story home. All newly remodeled with modern touches but left bare so Kagome could pick what she wanted and where. Stepping over the threshold loudly they announced she could take her blindfold off and look. A home made welcome home banner tacked up in what looked like the living area. Looking around Kagome realized she was in a house. A bare house bu couldn't figure out why.

"Not that I'm complaining but uh why are we here?" She questioned as she went from room to room looking at the spaces.

"Because as your parents and family we have decided that you need a home. You and our grandson need a good home where you can grow into and creature good memories."

"But the Shrine has good memories. I can't leave my mom alone."

Amon stepped in. He could see this going downhill very fast. "We aren't saying the Shrine doesn't have good memories. But you keep locks on the well house. It's covered in Sutras to keep evil out. And don't think we don't know you sit in front of the tree and cry sometimes because you miss Kouga. This is a fresh start. A place where you can have nothing but happiness for you and Ko-." He slammed his mouth shut knowing he is to not reveal his nephews name yet. It's supposed to be a surprise and he's learned very clearly in the last six months that you do not anger his little sister.

Finally Kai spoke "We love you and we just want you to be happy. It's got plenty of room for a growing wolf pup and enough rooms for all his favorite cousins and uncles and aunts to come have sleepovers. We left it bare so that you an pick everything out. Wall colors, furniture, everything." He beamed.

Finally realizing their kindness and where their heart was Kagome smiled. A genuine smile on her full lips. Her family just wanted a safe place for her and her baby. But it dawned on her that there was absolutely no way she could afford this. She didn't work for the family company like Kai and Amon did. She was already on maternity leave from the library and that was only by her doctors orders, not because she could afford to stop working.

"I appreciate the gift and the offer but there isn't any possible way I could afford this. Not with what i make at the library and certainly not with everything I'll need for a growing baby."

"Consider it apart of your promotion package." A booming voice took them back to the living room. Sesshomaru stood in his best business attire. Fresh from a meeting it seems. 

"A promotion? A promotion for what?"

"You're moving up in the family business Koi." He said as if it were absolute known fact.

Her blood boiled. She could appreciate the idea and the gift but she was not spoiled. She would not get things simply because she was apart of the family now. Whatever position they were offering could be given to someone who actually deserves it. Not someone who had no idea what they were doing.

"No." She bit out.

"What do you mean no?"

"I mean absolutely not. I have no certifications or degrees that involve anything that could help your company. I will absolutely not be given such a luxurious house and payment and a promotion for something I have no business being in. You guys design skyscrapers and mansions and designs new malls and all sorts of things that i know nothing about. Give all of this to someone who deserves it. Someone who already works for you and knows what you're doing." She sneered. Stomping her foot on the ground to drive the point home.

A bubbling laugh tore her eyes away from his. As she turned back to see her brothers clutching their bellies on the ground. Red faced and tears streaming down their face much like her that first dinner they had together.

After several minutes they righted themselves up wiping the tears from their eyes.

"Someone want to tell me what the hell is so goddamn funny?" She shouted.

"You! I've never seen anyone stand up to dad that way and live. Of course you are his favorite so I see why you're still standing." Amon bit out in between gasps of breath.

"What Amon is trying to say is that we are not offering this position just because you are our family. Secretly we've been getting your help on countless projects for the last six months. Having you create portfolios of what you like and giving them to the customer. They have always loved your work, some going as far as to offer you a job at their companies when they found out you didn't technically work for Tashio Inc. You aren't going to be CEO right off the bat baby doll but we would like you to join us. It is something you are actually very good at and something you can make an honest living with."

Come to think of it, she did enjoy design. Creating spaces where people could be happy didn't seem like a bad idea to work for. And taking in this house. She could already see designs forming in her head, and a black haired little boy running around with his cousins playing games and laughing. Her chest tightened as she thought of all that he has missed so far. But he would want her to be happy. The finest things for her and their boy.

Just like the very first Tashio family dinner she couldn't trust her voice, merely nodding her head with acceptance for her new home and position. Hugs and shouts of cheer rang out around her, but panic soon set in. She could go into labor at ANY time now. How was she to have this house fully finished before her soon arrives?

"If this is to be our new home we need to start work right away with paint and furniture and polishing for it to be ready for him when he comes."

"Not a problem. Take this card and get to work. We can save the house warming party till after he arrives." Sesshomaru said dismissively heading back outside down the steps to his awaiting town car. Business never stops for that man.

And getting to work they did. It was a frenzy for the next four weeks with all the painting and cleaning and assembling furniture to be ready in time for baby boy to make his arrival. Kagome was not allowed to lift a finger. She must wear a face mask every time she set foot into the house in fear the chemicals would harm her or the baby. Amon has been her supportive stand in partner for her entire pregnancy. Even though he had no children of his own, Kai said he was a tremendous help when his late wife was pregnant with all three of their children. It was only nature he help with his sisters pregnancy. Going to classes, reading all the best baby books, creating a birth plan and enjoying all the cravings in between. Kagome probably wouldn't have been able to get through this without any of them.

And then finally one night at Tashio mansion, her water broke. waking in the early hours of the morning she announced that it was time and they should prepare for the hospital. She had never seen anyone move as quickly as her family. Rin running around getting the cooks to prepare food for Kagome as once she was admitted to the hospital she wouldn't be able to eat and would need her strength. Kai waking his children and letting them know it was time to go meet their new cousin but they needed to be quiet because Aunt Kags was in a lot of pain. Amon step by step next to Kagome helping her down the grand staircase to the first floor of the house stopping just about every few steps as she squeezed his hand and let out a strangled scream due to the pain. Once on the main floor he sat her on her medicine ball and started working through workouts and stretches her doctors had recommended to help the birthing process. Kai and Rin were too busy loading the cars with bags and children. Amon grabbed a plate and fed Kagome every few minutes to make sure she would be strong enough for her sons arrival. From the scents in the air this would not be an easy birth. 

Kagome was strong but it seems her child was stronger and was taking a lot of energy from his mother to come into the world. Kai walked back into the house phone pressed to his ear speaking rapidly about it's time and you need to come home as soon as possible. Probably speaking to his father who was away on an important business trip but would not miss the birth of his last grandchild.

Both brothers lent out their arms for their sister to grab on to and to get her into the awaiting vehicle. There was a baby to be born.

The drive to the hospital and the admitting process was all a blur. Before she knew it she had been in the hospital for 24 hours. Waiting on her baby to come. Sesshomaru was able to get a flight back home in time before anything majorly happened in her birth. Everyone stayed in the waiting room. One or two of them coming every so often to check on her but she wanted to be alone. Kouga could not be here and it didn't feel right to have anyone else near her during this time. The children began to get restless so it was everyone's best interest that Jaken come and grab them and they wait at home for their aunt and cousins return. Souta was in the middle of a national tournament that he couldn't afford to leave so he would have to miss the birth but not before giving an emotional pep talk over facetime about how proud he is and how he can't wait to see how she takes on motherhoood.

Soon enough just a little over 32 hours, the contractions were mere minutes apart. It was now time to push. Just Kagome and a team of trusted Youkai doctors and nurses in the delivery room.

After what felt like hours of pushing a loud wail filled the room. The doctor announced it was indeed a boy. and placed the still screaming newborn on his mother's chest. Cheers erupted from outside the door. She didn't have to see to know it was her family being joyous over their new addition.

And there he was. A beautiful black haired boy. His eyes hadn't open yet but she knew they would be blue like his father's. He had chubby cheeks and full pouted lips. No teeth or fangs yet but according to the research she has done in a few short weeks he would have baby teeth already. But he grasped her finger and held with such a force as he opened his eyes and stared at his mother. 

Kagome couldn't help the tears that fell from her eyes as she stared at her son.

Their son.

**_His son._ **

She knew Kouga was right there with her. Reveling in the newness that was their son. Whispering sweet nothings into ear and congratulating her on a job well done. He was still red from his trip through the birth canal and needed to be cleaned of the blood and the fluid still attached to his skin. Kagome cut his own cord and let the doctors pull him away to be cleaned. Finally after a few hours she laid peacefully in her hospital bed gazing at the tiny life in her arms.

She was someone's mother now. She made silent vows to always love him and to protect him fiercely the way his father would. To tell him all the stories she can remember so he will always know his dad.

She could finally have visitors and her family poured in. Three eager children bounced on their feet wanting to see their new cousin. Each one slowly climbing into her bed to smell the new child and get to know their new member. Tenya is first. He is Kai's oldest child and secretly Kagome's favorite. He's a sweet boy who always listens especially to his Auntie. Next is Shoto. An even sweeter but smaller boy who has a knack for being sneaky when he wants to be. And lastly is the only girl besides Kagome and Rin to be in the Tashio family. Little Amelia. Her mother's favorite author was a woman named Amelia so that's where her name comes in. Once the children had all had a chance to smell their newest member it was decided for them to head home and get some rest. They waited patiently on the side while the rest of their family met the newest boy.

Mrs. Higurashi was next. Even though she insisted they call her Akane. Basking in the love and light that poured from her daughter and first grandchild. She is so proud of the woman Kagome has become. Of all the things she has survived, this was her light at the end of the tunnel.

Kai and Amon took a side of Kagome's bed and laid with their sister. Arms circling her sides and clutching the newest boy to them. They are in awe of the strength this mere human woman displays time and time again. They both share a knowing smile that they were indeed correct to invite Kagome Higurashi to be apart of their family.

Rin and Sesshomaru are last. They do the same as their sons and take a side of her bed each to view their daughter and grandson. Rin doesn't bother holding back tears. She had lost her third child very early in her pregnancy and even though it's still a loss. She knows Kagome was always meant to be her daughter.

Sesshomaru has his usual mask on and doesn't show any emotion. Only the faintest of smiles on his lips as he views his newest grandchild. His life is now complete. A mate utterly devoted to him. Two fantastic sons and a beyond wonderful daughter. Even if he would never admit that to anyone. And now four grandchildren. 

"Alright everyone I think it's time we let mommy and baby rest. They'll be able to go home day after next and I know some naughty young boys and girl that need to help clean up their messes before the baby comes home." Rin spoke to the room but giving a stern look to the three children trying to hide in the corner. They knew Aunt Kagome was not one to upset but you reallllllllly did not upset grandmother if you valued your life.

Amelia spoke up before grabbing her coat from her father. "But Aunt Kagome hasn't told us the new baby's name!"

And boy was she correct. Everyone stood quietly waiting for her to announce his name. As cute as baby boy sounded. The child needed a proper name. A name only her most trusted companion Amon knew.

Kagome took a deep breathe. Smiling down at the sleeping boy in her arms she hoped his father would like the name she has chosen. She's spoken it aloud when she was alone as if he was there listening. 

"Kotaro. His name is Kotaro."


	4. Chapter 4

_"Kouga you have to get up. There's a conference call waiting for you."_

The sound of banging on a heavy wooden door stirred the clearly intoxicated occupant from his restless slumber. Slowly the sturdy figure lifted himself from the plush bed and stumbled his way to the door. Cracking it to reveal a smaller version of the sturdy creature with white and gray hair.

"I will be there in a few minutes or you handle it yourself. You're good at that stuff. Next time don't bang so loud." He tried to put on a smile but the smaller man knew. Who was he kidding anyways? What good was this life if you were alone?

"Look we are still looking but we need our Alpha. This company needs its president. Lay off the vodka man it's killing you." And with that the smaller man turned away, down the large hallway of the Alpha's mansion to the conference room. Clearly he was in no mood to handle business and someone needed to do this call.

"If only it would." He whispered to no one in particular. Slinking his way back to his bed, only stopping to pick up the remainder of the vodka bottles before settling himself back into his sheets.

Here lies the Eastern Wolf Tribe Alpha. The Wolf King. Reduced to nothing but a sad man who drinks away memories of a raven haired beauty who haunts him. The woman who was whisked away in a flash of light just when he had finally gotten her. Finally gotten her from the mutt's grasp. Finally gotten her to love him back and agree to be his mate. She was gone. The mutt said she wasn't going to be born for some time so all the Alpha could do was wait. Build up his tribe and their numbers and get everything ready for when the Queen would return. The humans were becoming less than kind a few hundred years back so he decided it was best to move to open lands where no one could hurt his people. They were still search for Kagome but from the shadows. Until it was safe for his people to go back to Japan. But its been years. Years of false hope given to his tribe that they would go back. But the Wolf Kings heart can't take the disappointment of her not being there. Of not being able to have her in his arms, breathing pleasurable sighs in his sheets or baring their pups. Of not being able to see her smile or see her with the tribe. They all miss the Shikon Priestess who captured their hearts and they ache for their Alpha who's alone.

Suddenly the doors fling open, tearing the wolf from his thoughts. He doesn't have to look to know who it might be and he's really hoping it's not who he thinks it is.

"Ya know for someone who's so smart when it comes to building empires and making a shit ton of money you sure are ugly and don't know what a shower is ya mangy wolf."

"Please for the love of all the gods go away I am not in the mood to deal with your shit today. Or any other day for that matter." 

"Oh shut up you big baby if you didn't love me you wouldn't have taken me into your tribe so willingly or let me have one of your finest wolves as my mate." The silver haired Hanyou was about to continue his rambling when a book made impact with his head.

"Keep it up wolf, when we find Kagome I'm telling her all about the abuse you've thrown my way the last five hundred years."

"Inuyasha please stop talking about that. If- if we haven't found her by now we aren't ever and I'm tired of hearing her name." The wolf growled, fangs bared ready for a fight that was surging on the hanyou's lips.

"We are going to find her. Back me up on this Bankotsu.


End file.
